mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Cakes/Gallery
At the hospital Hospital S2E13.png|First appearance of Ponyville General Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG|Six familiar ponies anticipated for bundles of joy. LookingthroughGlassS2E13.PNG|Everypony feels emotional when it comes to babies. Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png|"I wonder if it's a filly or a colt!" PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.PNG|Ooooh. Aww S2E13.png|A pleasant sight S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|I wonder where I could get a parernity test at this hour? Surprise! S2E13.png|Oh I got in all right. Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png|"SHHH!" Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13-W13.png|"The babies are trying to sleep." Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|I'm watching you! Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png|I said SHUT UP already! Pinkie singing S2E13.png|Happy Birth Day To You Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|GET OUTTA HERE! time paradox SE2EP13.png|Rarity Baby?! Twilight... Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|Pound Cake has wings? PumpkinCakeS2E13.PNG|Pumpkin Cake has a horn? Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png|Can newborns ever eat cake? Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe...why so serious? Playing with the twins Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|It's Pinkie Pie. How else would she fit in there? Pound Cake smiling S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|heehee! S02E13 - Play Time!.png|This is so much... FUN!!!! Getting ready S02E13.png Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry at the babies Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|I can be scarier. BabiesHaveConflictingOpinionsLOL.png|What we have here is a conflict of opinions. Searching for a babysitter Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13-W13.png|"I'll do it!" Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Happy Cake Family.png|Hoping Fluttershy will babysit. AWWW COME ON!!.png|Awww, COME ON!! angel wants picnic now.PNG|Angel wants to go on a picnic. NOW. Talking wtih Twilight S2E13.png|Sure I'll do it. There are no child labor laws in Equestria, right? Oh...never mind. Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Spike struggling with the immense weight of Twilight's letters. Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png|Book in a diaper. Now you've seen it all. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13-W13.png|Having high hopes. Applejack bucking a tree S2E13.png Applejack putting apples into a bucket S2E13.png Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Caterpillar prevention waits for nopony. Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13-W13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13-W13.png Pinkie Pie I want S2E13-W13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Why would they even consider Rainbow Dash? Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Rainbow Dash has to...well, dash. Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13-W13.png|...seems like you haven't seen it all yet after all. (well she was a Pegasus in the concept art) Pinkie Pie huh S2E13-W13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13-W13.png|Oops! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13-W13.png|Nopony saw right? Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13-W13.png|Perhaps Rarity can help us. Rarity oh... S2E13-W13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13-W13.png|"No, no, no,no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13-W13.png|"I'm flattered that you'll think about me though." S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|I'm your last resort. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13-W13.png|We clearly have no other choice. Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13-W13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13-W13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. Pinkie Pie, the Texan Good Ol' Boy. XD.png|Pinkie Pie: Texan Good Ol' Boy. Pinkie babysits Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Happy.png|The last time Pinkie will be happy for a while. Baby Cakes S2 E13 Crying.png|And it begins... Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Stand Up.png|Pinkie is hoping that joke isn't overused. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed.png|"Tough crowd." Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed2.png|"Tell me about it." Pinkie as a pig SE2EP13.png|I'm pink like a pig! Piggy Pie S02E12.png|This is why there's no Open Mic Night in Ponyville. MLPbabycakesWUTface.PNG|"Why would you post that?!" S02E13 - Flour Power.png|Pinkie Pie is a flour ghost. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour.png|A very cute ghost. Hungry Foals.png|Hoof-In-Mouth Disease. S02E13 - Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute.png|Too much cuteness. Baby Cakes S2 E13 Eating.png|NOM. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About To Feed.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Table Cloth.png|Umnumnum... S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|Tablecloths are not edible! Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again2.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13-W13.png|Yeah, I can see where this is going. Baby Cakes S2 E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Towel.png|Towels are not food, Pumpkin! Doughie Pie is not amused S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 In Diapers.png|The tables have turned! Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Twilight babies take alot S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie needs some help. Stat. Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|"Is that so?!" S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png|''What happened to all the medicine in the medicine cabinet?!'' Happy Squished Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake and her chewy chicken. Pumpkin Chomps Chicken.png Pumpkin Chicken.png Pinkie Kisses Pumpkin.png Pinkie Kisses Pound.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Turtle.png|Everything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|Now who's responsible?! ShockedPinkie S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry.png|Oh look! Her mane sustains its curliness. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|It didn't stop the water works though. Pound & pumpkin cake EP13SE2.png|Little ponies made Pinkie Pie cry. Pound & Pumpkin covered in flour se2ep13.png|This is such a good way to cheer up! Sleeping Twins.png|Finally asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Cake return Mr. & Mrs. Cake coming home.png|Bracing for impact Clean house S02E13.png|Pinkie sure did a great job with the cleaning. CakesS2E13.PNG S02E13 - They Sleep Like Angels.png|There sleeping! Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png|It's tough to raise a couple of mischievous foals... Pound saying "Pinkie!".png|Pinkie! Pumpkin saying "Pie!".png|Pie. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry2.png|...but it is all worth it in the end. Category:Season 2 episode galleries